Dark Quintet Vol 1
by Kimmo Zero Apple Pronger
Summary: Five different aspiring students of different fields converge into one learning institute. These five students become the most unlikely group of friends.


_**Author's Notes: The following story is a work of fiction. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Survival is one of humanity's ultimate objectives. However, being humans is also one of the hardest. We often give ourselves up to vice, temptations, and sins. Some humans thrive on these sins for their own survival, even going so far as to take away from and kill their fellow man. But among those that just selfishly take, there are those that selflessly give...<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Wake up..."<em> A female's voice echoed within the black darkness.

The person looking into the darkness was looking around, trying to find the source of where the voice was coming from. This person appeared to be man, wearing a white sweatshirt, blue denim jeans, and brown shoes. His colour hair was blue along with his eyes.

The darkness was choking. He couldn't see anything. Whenever he tried to run, it felt like he was going nowhere. Where could he go?

"_Do you have so much wax in your ears? I said wake up!" _

An invisible force knocked the blue-haired man down on his right side. He could see nothing but black and feel nothing but black.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a young woman in green hair, wearing a cotton T-shirt that's coloured orange along with a skirt that matched the colour of the shirt. She also donned brown boots.<p>

The woman shook her head at the man on the floor on his right side, nearly underneath the desk he fell asleep on. "Honestly, Kaito... It doesn't hurt you to go outside and get some fresh air once in a while. You keep burning the midnight candle reading that boring book! This is like, the ninth time you read it! Don't you even know what time it is?! It's at least two hours before the initiation of the freshmen and we all have to be there for that or we'll be kicked out! We have to go now to Erikton University!"

After the man named Kaito got his bearings and his vision straight. He slowly got up from underneath the desk and dusted himself off. He still had that same outfit he was wearing in his dream. "Geez, good morning to you too, Gumi." The man palmed his own face. "Also, it's been two years and you haven't gotten the correct name down? It's EARLTON University!"

The woman named Gumi scoffed and playfully waved a hand at Kaito. "Oh, screw you! I got the gist of it! Are you going to go in that, by the way? It's all wrinkled!"

Kaito sighed heavily. "...I guess since I don't have enough time to take a shower. I got all my stuff ready last night, though. Did you get your stuff ready, too so I can drive us there?"

Gumi gave a mocking salute. "Yessir! I'm all squared away! Let's get going to Erikton University!" And with that, she zoomed out the door.

Kaito growled, annoyed at Gumi getting the name wrong again. "FOR THE LAST FREAKING TIME! IT'S EARLTON! GET IT RIGHT!" He only heard the slamming of the door from downstairs; Gumi was long gone.

Kaito looked back away from the door to survey the surrounding area which was his room. Rather, this was his room in an apartment building he rented for the summer vacation after his sophomore semester. It's a rather small but compact room since he usually sleeps alone. Thanks to nice relatives, he was able to pay the rent necessary while working part-time in order to help pay the tuition.

_I am Kaito Shion... That crazy young woman happens to be my best friend Gumi Megumi. We've been in the same grade for as long as I can remember...or at least care to. She's...not so smart on her own. She's barely able to pass her courses in college thanks to another friend of her's and my help. We don't sleep in the same dorm room every semester but I'm kind of thankful for that because I know she'll chat with me till dawn. Knowing her, she can't shut up. _

_I'm currently studying to be a be a defence attorney. That "boring book" she told me to stop reading was an encyclopedia on everything that happens to do with being a lawyer. I study it every day and I often fall asleep reading it due to my devotion costing me sleep. _

_It's her loss if she can't be bothered to study. Actually, the only thing she studies seriously is music, since that's her passion. I guess when you love something you do, you're bound to do it well. _

_Anyway, it's thanks to her that I'm not so lonely. I didn't have any siblings growing up so she's kind of like the sister I've always wanted to have. I was born in August 11, 1994. She was born in February 17, 1994. We were born in the same year and we're both twenty. She was born earlier though, so that would technically mean she's older than me. But it's never been a big deal to me. She may be older but I'm older since I keep having to save her from failing her classes, ugh..._

_I'm done ranting about her. I need to get a move on. I've been staring into space for like, who knows how long? _

* * *

><p>Kaito had just finished fulfilling the last part of his lease by signing that he didn't have the apartment rented anymore. Thankfully, the landlord was nice enough to allow him to stay here whenever he needed to however long he needed to, as long as he paid his dues on time.<p>

He went to the parking lot, where he saw from the outside of his car that Gumi was fast asleep in the passenger side. Kaito dropped his bags on the curb, made haste into his car, and then opened the door to the driver's side. He then pressed on the horn, honking it and then making Gumi shriek awake from her slumber.

Gumi placed a hand on her chest, feeling her heart beating for a mile per second. "WHAT?! WHAT?! ARE WE HERE?! Oh...we're still in the parking lot of your apartment? Gosh, Kaito! You are such a turtle!"

Kaito twitched his left eye at her, irritated at how much hassle she's causing him. "If I can't get extra sleep before the semester begins, then you can't either. Besides, weren't you going to tell me some stuff today?"

Gumi scratched her head with her right hand, trying to look innocent. "Stuff? What kind of stu-Oh yeah! I was going to introduce you to some friends of mine! They're coming to this university as freshmen! Those two are my besties along with you!"

"Yeah..." Kaito didn't seem to enthusiastic about meeting these two people. Knowing how she is, Gumi would probably pick friends that have as much energy as a kid who ate ten pounds of sugar._ "I can't begin to speculate what they're like..." _

Kaito was driving to the university in his car, with his eyes fixated on the road. He was comfortable enough driving.

Gumi started to chat about her two other best friends. "So, like, these two friends of mine! We would always be hanging out every day after school! I tried to invite you, though, but you never cared to get out once in a while!"

Kaito's left eye twitched again. "That's because I was busy studying! The only thing you study seriously is the art of playing around all day like a clumsy ox!"

Gumi mocked Kaito with a fake yawn. "Stop being so grouchy. Nobody will want to be your friend if you're this grouchy all day."

"_You're the one who's making me grouchy. Where do you keep that secret stash of sugar that gives you all that energy? I could use some of that to be honest. Tastes good...no...really..." _Kaito thought to himself as he went on a mental tangent.

"Hey! Are you listening?" Gumi waved a hand in front of Kaito's face as he was driving to snap him out of his trance.

Kaito gasped, snapping out of his thoughts. "H-Hey! Don't do that to me!"

Gumi put a hand to her face, baffled at how Kaito was still able to drive decently when it looked like he was going to fall asleep on the wheel. Gumi took out a small amount of yen, then put it on Kaito's lap. "Here's some money so you can buy some coffee once we get to Earlton. You really shouldn't be burning the midnight candle every night reading that book...especially since right before the semester starts."

Kaito shook his head to wake himself up a bit. _"I hate it when she's right... But this course I'm taking in criminal justice is so hard that I need to be on top of my game for this. Of course, sleep is important, too. Maybe I can catch a few Z's once the initiation ceremony is done for the freshmen. I just don't understand why all students have to attend this..."_

"KAIIITOOOO!" Gumi screamed into his ears.

"Wh-what?! Wh-what is it?!" Kaito yelled aloud, snapping out of a mental tangent, once again. He really needed to get more sleep. It's a miracle he didn't get into an accident yet.

Gumi punched Kaito in the shoulder, frustrated that he's continuously spacing out while driving. "Kaito, please. You're really scaring me now. Should I drive instead while you get some sleep? It looks like you really need it."

Kaito sighed reluctantly, admitting he does need some extra winks. Although, he was pretty thankful that Gumi offered to drive instead, since he wasn't exactly finished catching winks. Kaito pulled into a stop where there was a convenient store.

Gumi took a moment to notice Kaito's eyes dropping slowly. Gumi sighed in frustration. She was initially joking that Kaito looked like a sleepy sloth but it looked like he really needed something to wake him up. "I have a better idea! Let's get a cup of coffee here! Then, I can get you some doughnuts here and get you something to eat! It's on me if you agree to keep driving."

Kaito's expression lit up in almost an instant. _"Thank you, God. That's a nice deal I scored just now." _"Thanks, Gumi. I really appreciate this."

* * *

><p>A few moments later, Kaito was back on the road, multitasking between taking sips of coffee and going at a moderate speed on the road. It was okay with him. He did it a couple of times before and he usually didn't get into trouble, as long as he had a least one hand on the wheel and both eyes on the road. When he saw a piece of doughnut in front of him, he ate it by moving his mouth forward. It tasted sweet and delicious. He felt wide awake now with the caffeine running through his veins.<p>

"So, uh, Gumi. Tell me more about what these two friends of yours are like." Kaito asked in an attempt to make the drive seem faster. Kaito knew they were about fifteen minutes away with this little traffic.

Gumi put down the food she was feeding Kaito and went into a relaxed position on her seat. "I don't know. You nearly slept through my lecture about them and almost got us killed."

"H-Hey! I-"

Gumi then stuck a tongue out at him. "Just kidding! I'll tell you."

"_Can you, for once, NOT josh around like this? I really am not looking forward to meeting with these people. I'd like to at least know a bit about them before I introduce myself. Honestly, I don't think I'm going to give much of a damn about these people." _

Gumi went on to explain herself. "Let's see. So both of them have blonde hair..."

"_Oh, great. Does that mean they're going to be dumb as fuck?" _Kaito sarcastically asked himself. He knew if he said that out loud, Gumi would let him have it.

"I can't tell you much about them. It would ruin the surprise. I can say that they're both blonde..."

"_You already said that..." _

"One of them is, like, so smart! The other one is like...she's kind of like you, in a way."

That caught Kaito's attention. "In a way? In what kind of way is she like me?" _"So one of them is a girl?" _

Gumi scratched her chin, while having her legs crossed. "That you're both grouchy whenever I talk to you."

Kaito felt his head shrink in size a bit. He couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "Oh gee. That's real nice. I like where this is going, already." _"A girl that's grouchy whenever she talks to her. I don't know if that's good or bad." _

Gumi waived a hand at Kaito to brush him off. "Don't give me any static. I don't see why you two are so grouchy whenever you talk to me!"

"_Maybe that's because sometimes you're annoying as fuck? People don't have your amazing energy supply you keep in your...never mind..." _Kaito decided to ask more questions toward Gumi. Since he's going to the same university as Gumi and her two friends, he might as well get as much information about them as possible. "So you said that you knew them since high school but those two never met me?"

Gumi nodded. "That's right. And one of them is the same person who helped me pass my classes so you better show them some respect!"

Kaito didn't seem too intimidated by that. "I'll be the judge of that." On his right, he could see the university was in sight. "Ah, we're finally here." As he turned into Earlton, he took a sip of his coffee. Making a turn like this while drinking coffee was a piece of cake for him.

When he finally parked, he got out of the car and stretched himself out a bit. "So where are you going to go, Gumi?" Kaito asked as he looked across his car's rooftop.

Gumi went to the open trunk to gather her things. "I'm going to my dorm room and put my stuff down. Then, I'm going to be meeting my two friends over at the freshmen's section on campus! It's a shame we're still not going to be in the same dorm together. It's kind of lonely not having you there."

Kaito shook his head, not feeling a bit of sympathy for her. "Gumi, you always try and call me late at night whenever I'm studying. Usually with people like you, you should have a lot of friends by now. Maybe after you introduce me to your two friends, you should get to know more different people?"

Gumi growled as she slammed the trunk of Kaito's car. "You sound like my mom! Whatever. I hear you always telling me to choose my friends carefully! Doesn't what you say contradict your advice for me?"

Kaito slowly nodded his head "no", easily finding a hole in Gumi's very minor accusation, at least to him. "No. Just because I encourage you to get to know more people doesn't excuse the fact that you have to be careful. Besides, you took your time in knowing me first before we became best friends, right?"

Gumi scratched the back of her head, pretending she knows what he's talking about. "I guess you're right about that. Still, try and be a bit less grouchy and I'll try and be less annoying."

_"I'd appreciate it if you tried to be less annoying unconditionally..." _"Don't break a leg doing that, Gumi..."

"Whaaatever. I'll see you around, Kaito!" Gumi said as she walked toward campus with her bags in tow.

* * *

><p><em>Not too soon, I hope. I'm already having a rough first day as it is. And the initiation has yet to begin. Thankfully, there are no classes until next week so we have a week to get settled.<em>

_Earlton University...it's rather quirky being here. It prides itself on being one of the most diverse learning institutes on what programs they offer. Because of this, many people choose this as their college of choice. But...because of the diversity, there tends to be many clashes and conflicts of personality, making the peace of the entire facility rather tenuous._

_Also, would you believe me if I said that this place has a its own court? It's mostly for mock trials the aspiring lawyers to practice but rarely, real trials are held here. I haven't taken one of these real trials yet, only practice ones._

_I have the same dorm room as I did the past two years. I lived with a different roommate here before she graduated. She was a grade above me. So in the meantime, I have the dorm room to myself. She's never been really good company and we didn't talk much. But moving on. Little did I know that my new roommate would be a total surprise..._

Kaito was standing at the door to his room. He was in dorm block D. He stared at the door number to his room. It read "0811". The numbers matched the date of his birthday so it was easy for him to remember the room number of his dorm room. Of course, he also had the key to the room. He took the key and used it to unlock the door to his dorm room. He had no idea if he was getting a new roommate or not but whatever comes, he'd welcome it. He slowly walked inside.

The dorm room was really nothing special. There was a long office desk against the wall that's on the other side from the door. There were two beds, one each next to the separate ends of the desk. It's still clean like he remembered it. Kaito looked over at the left bed. That bed was always his. He was getting sleepy again just by looking at it. It was rather dark in here. He looked over to his right to see that the curtains were shut. Kaito decided to let some light in. He didn't want to get sleepy just by being in a dimly lit room.

He went to the right side open the curtains but when he did, a young woman yelled from below him. "HEY! THOSE WERE CLOSED FOR A REASON!"

Kaito felt all of his hairs stand up on end out of being startled by the sudden yelling. Kaito walked a few feet from the bed below the curtains and fell on his posterior on the floor. "I-I apologise. I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, well can you see me now?!"

A young, slender woman emerged from the bed, like a zombie resurrected. She looked absolutely angry at him. She had long blonde hair, although, the hair looked almost a distinct yellow. She was wearing a black and yellow shirt and pants that matched colours. The girl's stare at Kaito was almost demonic. She growled at Kaito as she went to close the curtains to the window.

Kaito found himself unable to move from the floor, frozen, due to intimidation from a girl. He wasn't sure of what to say to her. He heard himself stutter like crazy, trying to come up with the words to calm the woman down. "Look...I'm sorry to have disturbed your...nap? I really didn't see you because of how dark it was."

The girl turned around once she closed the curtains to look at Kaito. "It's really not that hard to see when someone is sleeping here, unless you're as blind as a bat."

Kaito took slight offence to that. He was not in the mood to have an argument with some girl he never met. "I apologise, okay? I really didn't mean it. Just please don't berate me on my first day back here. I had a rough morning."

The girl refused to take any sympathy to Kaito. "Wah, wah, wah. That's all I heard from you. News Flash: I had a rough morning, too! I found out that I'm not in the same dorm room as someone who's close to me, guys have already started to hit on me, AND I have to attend some shitty-ass initiation ceremony thing or whatever the hell it's called. Not everything is about you, you know!"

_"Jesus Christ, what is this chick's problem? It's like I disturbed a bear that's under hibernation!" _Kaito slowly got up as he was being eyed sharply by the girl. He put his hands up to gesture a sign of peace. "I'm really sorry I disturbed your sleep, okay? I presume you're my new roommate?"

The girl blinked a bit. "New roommate? We're roommates?"

"We both have a dorm room key to this room, do we not?" Kaito asked in a testy tone.

The girl sighed, signaling she's not that thrilled to be having a roommate. "I honestly preferred if I was alone but whatever. You're my roommate."

Kaito scratched his head. He was off to a rocky start with this new roommate. She was a girl again, to boot. His gut was telling him that she was going to be a worse roommate than the one he had previously. "Look. I'll make it up to you for disturbing your sleep. I could get you a snack."

That seemed to have caught the blonde's attention. "A snack for me? ...You're being pretty kind for someone who's pissed at you and a total stranger."

Kaito had no idea where this young woman was going with that statement. "Uh...is that a no?"

"I didn't say I'm declining. I'm saying that it's odd that you're being pretty courteous to someone who's being a total bitch to you." The young woman didn't seem to mind that she was calling herself a bitch, which was confusing to Kaito.

Kaito didn't want to press this woman's bad side. "I do these kinds of favours often. So if you're not saying 'no', then I guess I'll be getting you that snack. What would you like?"

The young woman thought about it for a moment then said her answer. "Cookies."

Kaito nodded. _"At least it'll get her to calm her tits..." _"Okay. I'll go get you some cookies." Kaito took this moment to introduce himself. He reached out his right hand to the girl. "I'm Kaito Shion, a junior here."

The young woman looked at his hand but didn't shake it. "...Lily. Call me Lily for now." The young woman named Lily reluctantly said. "Wait. Kaito Shion? Oh...so YOU'RE that Kaito. What are the odds?"

"I beg your pardon?" Kaito, asked, utterly confused by the fact that his new roommate recognised him from somewhere.

Lily maintained that monotonous expression. "Yeah. Looking at you, it's all coming back to me now. I used to see you a lot traveling down the hallways back when we were in high school. We were in a few classes, also, but we never really talked to each other."

Kaito blinked his eyes a few times, trying to recall meeting a girl like her somewhere before. Suddenly, a name popped into his head. "Oh! I think I remember. You're...Lily Masuda?"

"Bingo."

"Uh...wow..." Kaito didn't exactly know what to feel about this coincidence. The one definite adjective that came to his mind was "bittersweet".

Lily took a deep breath and exhaled. "...Sorry for yelling at you like that. I'm...cranky when my nap is disturbed."

_"No shit!" _Kaito shook his head and hands. "No, it was my fault. I should have looked more closely in the dark. I'll just get you those cookies, okay?"

Lily nodded her head slowly. Kaito had no idea what Lily was thinking behind that expression but he gingerly made his way out of the room to the lounge to get some warm cookies there. They make decent cookies here, Kaito knew.

* * *

><p><em>Can't I ever make friends with normal girls?! As far as I'm concerned, Gumi is the only real close female friend I have! Now I meet this girl who I knew in high school before and it turns out she's a real bitch right off the bat! Remind me to never open the curtains when she's around! Geez! <em>

_Wait a minute, I don't remember holding my lawyer reference book in my hand when I left the room. Great... Now my hands will be full, unnecessarily. _

Kaito was standing in line in the cafeteria, waiting to get an order of freshly baked cookies. The line wasn't that long so he wouldn't have too much time to wait. He decided to read over his lawyer book to pass the time.

"Excuse me, sir." A small sounding female voice sounded.

Kaito looked up from his book and behind him to see a rather small girl with light blond hair with some pink hair strands looking up at him. Kaito's face blushed a bit, taken aback by how cute this girl looked. "Errm...can I help you with something, miss?"

The young girl pointed at the book he was carrying. "May I see that book you're reading for a moment?" That was spoken in a rather aristocratic accent.

Kaito pointed at his open book that he was reading. "This book? What's so interesting about it?"

"I would just like to ascertain if it is what I think it is..." The young girl answered rather vaguely.

Kaito took a moment to observe her wearing a pink long-length skirt along with a black shirt. The pink skirt she was wearing matched the colour of some of the pink hair strands on her. Kaito then observed her leafing through the pages of his book.

Once she was finished, the girl closed the book and handed it back to him. A small smile morphed on her face "There's no doubt about it. This is one of the rare copies of the lawyer encyclopedia that's for aspiring lawyer attorneys. Not many copies of these were made so it's a rather rare find. How did you find this?"

Kaito looked at the cover of the book as he gave his answer. "I got it as a gift from my parents when I passed the entrance exams to this learning facility. Are you studying up law, too?"

The girl shook her head. "No. I'm studying to be a professor in history."

Kaito found that...odd. A girl as pretty as her is taking up history? Kaito took a moment to imagine that in his head a girl in a similar outfit wearing glasses. He usually kept this to himself but a bonus for his kind of girl was having glasses on. He blushed for a moment, thinking about that.

"You were thinking about something perverted, weren't you?" The girl looked at him in disappointment.

Kaito gasped, snapping out of his thoughts. "H-Huh?! N-No!"

The girl sighed with disappointment in her voice. "You haven't been taking the time to dress well, either. I would expect more from an aspiring attorney that has one of the rare copies of the lawyer encyclopedia. Humph." She started to walk away.

"W-Wait!"

"Kaito! You're next!" The receptionist at the counter called for him.

_"Damn it... Can someone please tell me what on Earth is going on here?! Why am I being bombarded by strange girls today!?" _

* * *

><p><em>Some first day this is... My best friend, who is a girl, is annoying as usual, a girl who's such a bitch claims to know me in high school, and now THIS girl comes along, criticizes me and then walks away! ...Come to think about it, none of them tried to flirt with me. Bah, not like I care much. Huh? <em>

As he was approaching dorm room Block D, he noticed a pale figure by the bushes. The figure looked familiar to him. In fact, he knew this figure.

_"It's her again..." _

He had a side-view of her. The girl was looking down at the ground wearing a black hoodie that appeared to have bunny ears on the hood itself. Her outfit almost consisted entirely of lavender coloured clothes. She was wearing a top underneath that hoodie along with short shorts and leggings.

_"That's Yukari Yuzuku. That girl is a total mystery. The girl is known to be a very smart girl who passes all of her classes but nobody really knows her. She's known for her horrible blank expression and lifeless eyes. Teachers and students are afraid to approach her. But for some reason, I always find her hanging around here. I tried approaching her once and she fled with haste." _

The girl named Yukari slowly lifted her head and turned toward Kaito, looking right at him. Kaito returned her gaze, expecting her to do something. He was less intimidated and more so curious about her. The truth is, he knew her for a long time since high school. They would always exchange glances but absolutely no words were said to each other.

Kaito slowly walked toward the dorm, trying to eye the door instead of Yukari. Kaito knows that Yukari is like a rabbit. Once it senses danger, it will run for the hills. Once Kaito was at the door, Kaito slowly turned his head to his left.

The girl named Yukari was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito Introduction: Finished<strong>

Featured Character

Kaito Shion

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Kaito is a junior in Earlton University. His previous roommate graduated from the university after his sophomore year leaving a vacant spot for a new roommate for Kaito. Kaito is a slight introvert who tends to keep to himself. However, when it comes to social interaction, he tends to be very mannered and courteous when speaking to strangers and classmates. He speaks often in sophisticated tongue but when it comes to his friends, he speaks more colloquially. He is unusually very friendly towards strangers, often offering gestures of kindness, which leads to people taking advantage of him. He has a sense of humour that varies between dark, satirical, and sarcastic.


End file.
